


I Met My Feet in the Middle of the Air

by TeaRoses



Category: True Meaning of Smekday - Adam Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Gratuity didn't take J.Lo. to her prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Met My Feet in the Middle of the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jadelennox in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge.

"Am still not seeing why I am not prom date," protested J. Lo.

"I'm not taking a Boov to my prom, and that's final. People would spend the whole night staring and pointing. Besides, we're still trying to keep you a secret, remember?" said Gratuity.

"Am not good secret. Yesterday neighboring cat spied me out in back garden."

"How many times do I have to remind you that cats can't talk?" she asked.

"Possibly fifty-six times. How is it working, this prom?" he asked insistently.

"Well, I'm going to wear a long dress, and he, whoever he is, will wear a tuxedo. Which by the way they do not make in your size. And we'll dance--"

"Can dance!" he said triumphantly.

"Can not."

"Can too! Tip will watch."

J.Lo. began to sway back and forth making an eerie humming sound. "Is old Boov song. "I met my feet in the middle of the air."

"You what?" asked Gratuity.

"Makes more sense in Boov language," he said.

"I'll just bet it does," she muttered.

"But see, can dance," said J. Lo. again.

For a moment Gratuity put her hands on what passed for J. Lo.'s shoulders and joined in his swaying. "You're one of the best friends I ever had, you know. And if I could take a Boov to my prom, which I absolutely can't, I'm sure it would be you."

"Am thinking am probably only Boov on Planet Earth," he said.

"Well, even if you weren't."


End file.
